User talk:Gabirurezende
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gabirurezende page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yaoyao9 (Talk) 22:55, March 27, 2012 Little Reminder Hey there, please remeber that the Wki has a special page (monsarger) that serves as the template for other pages. Please stop making the pages according to our old template. Thanks yao l. 22:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I figured out who you are Remember to sign. How you use it is: go to "Add other templates", and one of the most common is the "Infobox character". If that is not present, just search it in the "add other templates" window. Then, write in the title, and input the name of the picture (it must be present in the Wiki) then imput size: 250px. Then, write in the first and latest appearences; use and to box the name for a link to another Ultraman Wiki page. Finally, add in height, weight, family, etc. and put it at the first block (like in this passage: before "remember", no "heading 2" text in front) and wallah! You are done! Remember to consult ANY Administrators before making bad moves. Also, policy 1: "NO MONSTER ARCHIVES COPY AND PASTE! Monster Archives is a NOTORIOUS (terrible) site for Ultra monster information. yao l. 21:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, it seems you are not doing it excatly correct. Try to follow directions above or ask any other admins. yao l. 04:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ANOTHER WARNING! Hey there. It's great that you are making pages and all, but PLEASE stick to Goji73's format. I've already taught you how, so stick to it. yao l. 00:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) How did you get all of the Redman photos? Reply Gabirurezende, I have left the Wiki for good, so please ask other users like Phazonadictraid for anything. Thanks! Hi, why did you added redundant photos to Ultraman Jack page?And you you replaced photos that are already there?I have removed the multiple photos in the gallery.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 06:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Story Poll Link to the poll: Link SolZen321 (talk) 14:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 17:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ginga Kaiju overdose hey dude can you meet me on chat Dragonzeron (talk) 15:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Stop removing my pictures, please. Lamango (talk) 22:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I see you like the new template Pls remove that picture from Zoffy/Gallery Ultraman Taro last Picture was Jack NOT Zoffy so PLS go remove it!! Infobox Episodes Hey, just a heads up. The admins want the episodes in the infobox to be formatted like this, episode "". EmeraldCrosser (talk) 22:15, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Discord Invite The admins have invited you to the Ultra Wiki Discord server. Feel free to join if you have Discord. https://discord.gg/EhK7H The link will expire in 12 hours. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 22:36, November 27, 2018 (UTC)